


What fun it is to ride / In a one-horse open sleigh

by darkrin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta sconclusionata e discontinua di flash-fic/one-shot Olicity a tema invernale/natalizio. Rating e genere possono variare e ci potranno essere spoiler, che verranno segnalati all'inizio di ogni capitolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What fun it is to ride / In a one-horse open sleigh

**Warnings:**  future!fic, speculazioni su Palmer basate sul nulla 

* * *

  
   
 

“'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater”  
(Sweater Weather, The Neighbourood)

 

   
   
   
Fu un sottile mugolio a fargli distogliere lo sguardo dalle lucine di Natale, che decoravano la strada e la facciata della villetta che poteva intravedere oltre le tende semichiuse, e a fargli chinare il capo sulla donna che dormiva, con la testa poggiata contro la sua spalla e le mani strette intorno al suo braccio come ad impedirgli di andarsene, di lasciarla sola.  
Oliver esalò un sospiro e si autorizzò a rilassarsi contro lo schienale del divano, dopo essersi assicurato che Felicity fosse ancora addormentata e serena, nonostante la benda bianca che le avvolgeva strettamente la spalla e che gli ricordava quanto fosse stato vicino al perderla di nuovo. Anche se non era stata colpa sua o del Vigilante di Starling City –  _questa volta!,_  una voce nella sua mente continuava a sottolineare -, Oliver non riusciva a non sentirsi responsabile della pallottola che le aveva sfiorato il braccio. Se solo lui fosse stato presente, se l’avesse accompagnata, se l’avesse invitata a pranzo, se…  
Felicity, gli aveva preso il volto tra le mani macchiate di sangue, non appena gli agenti l’avevano fatto avvicinare, e l’aveva costretto a guardarla negli occhi e  _Non è colpa tua, Oliver, non è colpa tua… le rapine in banca accadono_   _e non ho mai avuto un ottimo tempismo. Ti ho mai raccontato di quella festa in cui sono inciampata in due che stavano facendo sess… e questo non c’entra niente_ (aveva corrugato la fronte, come ferita dal suo stesso divagare)  _sto bene Oliver, sto bene. È solo un graffio. Sono certa che il gatto della mia compagna di stanza al MIT mi abbia lasciato una cicatrice più grande di questa e… non voglio dire che mi lascerà una cicatrice. Quella volta non avevo nessun medico pronto a ricucirmi. O a non farlo perché sono certa che non serviranno neanche dei punti. E… adesso smetto di parlare. Uno… due… tre.  
_ Oliver l’aveva avvolta tra le braccia, pensando solo che voleva nasconderla e proteggerla e –  _Oliver sto bene,_ aveva mormorato ancora contro il colletto della camicia che indossava.  
Alla fine erano serviti dei punti e degli antidolorifici, una volta finito l’effetto dell’adrenalina.  
Oliver l’aveva riaccompagnata a casa, quando i medici l’avevano rilasciata, e l’aveva aiutata ad indossare un pigiama di flanella con una fantasia di renne e abeti che gli avrebbe strappato un sorriso, se non fosse stato così assolutamente  _Felicity_ e così assolutamente fragile e delicato da fargli piegare il volto in una smorfia di preoccupazione.  
Non era passato neanche un mese da quando Oliver aveva trovato il coraggio di mettere da parte il suo terrore e i suoi sensi di colpa e l’aveva invitata ad uscire, di nuovo; erano passate solo due settimane da quando Felicity aveva accettato dopo avergli fatto promettere innumerevoli volte che non ci sarebbero più stati passi indietro, che era quello che voleva davvero e che non l’avrebbe lasciata sola, questa volta.  
Erano passati solo tre mesi, da quando Felicity si era presentata al covo, con i cappelli bagnati e il volto distrutto e aveva esalato un sottilissimo:  _Oliver_ , prima di confessargli tutto quello che aveva scoperto sui piani di Palmer e Oliver l’aveva vista torturarsi per settimane  _perché non l’aveva realizzato prima ed era un genio, come aveva potuto non accorgersi – e Oliver, Oliver mi dispiace è tutta colpa mia – e io non riesco a credere che – gli ho creduto e – Oliver…_ ; neanche tre mesi da quando Oliver le aveva lasciata sfogare tutto il suo tormento e l’orrore per quello che credeva di aver fatto e per le colpe che si attribuiva, senza poter far nulla per darle conforto perché era un ruolo che aveva sacrificato settimane prima per proteggerla. Mentre la osservava mordersi le labbra e torturarsi le dita, Oliver aveva realizzato che non stava tanto proteggendo lei dal dolore, quanto se stesso e si era ritrovato ad ingoiare bile, mentre la guardava cadere vittima degli stessi sensi di colpa che lo divoravano da otto anni e da cui Oliver avrebbe desiderato, più di ogni altra cosa, tenerla al sicuro perché, tra tutti loro, lei era l’unica che non li meritasse.  
Era passato così poco tempo da quando Oliver si era svegliato e aveva trovato, per la prima volta, una massa di capelli biondi sul petto e le gambe snelle di Felicity intrecciate alle sue, così poco tempo da quando gli era consentito stringerla tra le braccia e aveva già rischiato di...   
Felicity aveva insistito a sedersi sul divano con lui, quando le aveva portato una tazza di tè, sostenendo che non poteva bere a letto e che ci aveva già provato e non era finita bene e le piaceva dormire in un letto, non in una piscina, grazie tante. Oliver l’aveva lasciata parlare, scrutandola con occhio critico per assicurarsi che non ci fossero altre ferite che i medici non avevano notato, che fosse viva e in salute. Che non l’avesse persa e che quello – l’averla lì, accanto a lui – non fosse solo un’illusione.  
Felicity si era addormentata poco dopo, contro la sua spalla, e Oliver sapeva che la cosa giusta da fare sarebbe stata portarla a letto e prepararsi a una notte insonne in cui sarebbe stato perseguitato da incubi in cui la figura di Felicity si sarebbe mischiata a quella di Shado e di Sara e il sangue sulle mani di Felicity sarebbe stato troppo e… Ma i capelli di Felicity che gli solleticano il collo e il suo respiro lento sembravano essere le uniche cose in grado di ancorarlo ad una realtà in cui Felicity era viva.  
Ci sarebbe stato un altro giorno per fare la cosa giusta, decise, poggiando il mento sul capo di Felicity e tornando a scrutare le lucine di Natale che si accendevano e si spegnevano e si accendevano, oltre le tende semichiuse, al ritmo dei respiri di Felicity e del battito del suo cuore. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- c'è questa storia divertentissima che è che io dovrei scrivere una storia su un concorso su TVD che scade tra pochissimo e invece sono qui.  
> \- NO BETA perché puzzo.  
> \- non so bene cosa sia né perché sia venuta fuori così, ma comunque.


End file.
